Watching Her
by lrigD
Summary: Just a very short, very fluffy one-shot. Booth POV.


_**How awesome was last night's episode? I mean, that slam was hot. And did anyone else notice that they kinda held hands in the pressure chamber (that's not the right word, I know)? And when they were running to get out of the lab before lock down?**_

**_To everyone waiting for a new chapter on Unexpected (since that is my most popular story, I think): I'm so sorry! I have a whole chapter typed up, but somehow I can only type little pieces at a time. It's probably gonna take a while longer, too. It's really weird, I think I have some kind of writer's block, but then differently..._**

**_Anyway, this is just a little something that came into my mind after reading a fanfic (I hope this is not considered plagiarism!). Overly fluffy? Check. Very sweet? Check. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_She's beautiful._

The words popped into his head every few seconds, regardless of what else he was thinking about. It was like a song put on repeat.

Still, he couldn't deny the truth behind the words. He'd known for a long time. Naturally he'd watched her, he'd taken time to appreciate her natural beauty, the way she could be beautiful whether she was standing in foot-deep mud or wearing an incredibly sexy dress.

But now, as she lay unguarded, unaware of the world around her, he finally had the time to fully _see_ her. To notice every little detail of her, all the things he'd noticed before, but had never really _seen_. Not like he could see now.

Her hair was spread around her head, the auburn a contrast to the pure white of her pillow. It shone in the early morning light and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was here to see her like that.

He hadn't planned on falling asleep on her couch, but it had happened, and he was grateful she hadn't woken him up. He had needed his sleep, and he had needed to know that she was still here, still alive after everything that had happened.

But he had woken up, and, unsure of what to do, had walked to her room, only to find her fast asleep in her bed.

The sight had captured him immediately. He had walked over to the bed, opening the curtains slightly to allow some of the early sunshine to fall into the light room.

And that's where he was right now, admiring her hair. He almost snorted at himself. When had he become so... girly?

But she was beautiful. Her eyes were closed in peaceful slumber, her forehead for once not frowning, her eyes for once not angry or sad. Only peace.

She was smiling, too. It was a quiet smile, the one you get when you watch children play and it just warms your heart to see the happiness and simplicity of those little kids.

His eyes travelled down, to the gentle slope of her neck, to her collar bones which gently rose and fell as she breathed evenly. His eyes moved even lower, to the parts where he was certain she would kick him if she knew he was entertaining these thoughts; if she even found out he was _looking_ at it.

There was no way he could let her go now. He'd been sold from day one. But today, tonight... Knowing how she looked when she was asleep, he wanted to be the one she would wake up next to. He wanted to be the one to make her smile like that, he wanted to be the one _allowed_ to touch her in all the places he'd just looked at.

He knew they would work. They already made it work. They were as close as he'd ever been with any partner. The only thing that was missing was the physical intimacy, and he found he didn't even care. Not that he didn't want to touch her, but... they had so much else. It went far beyond physical needs. Far beyond biological urges, to use her words.

He heard her breathing labour for a moment and knew she was waking up. He momentarily froze, not sure whether to go, but it was too late as she already opened one eye, alerted by the feeling of a person close to her.

"Morning, Bones," he smiled at her charmingly, figuring he might as well use the situation to his advantage.

"Booth... what are you doing here?" she popped herself up on her elbows, a confused look in her eyes.

"Just looking at you," he said. He didn't care about his words anymore. He wanted to stop being so damn careful around her.

"Why?" He loved the way her brow furrowed when she was confused.

"Because I wanted to," he replied, knowing that Bones wouldn't buy his answer, but hoping she just might.

"Oh," she simply shrugged, seemingly satisfied with the reply. He watched her as she fell back down, her eyes fixed on his.

_She was beautiful._


End file.
